DESCRIPTION: An interactive prototypical CD-ROM program entitled E. Motion Express was created during Phase I. Phase II will complete the CD- ROM entitled Adventures with the E. Motion Express and to test the program for educational efficacy and user satisfaction. This CD-ROM would include four mental health education modules: Depression, Anxiety, Anger, and Drug Abuse with video clips, animation, and graphics. It is anticipated that there will be 120 animated segments lasting 30 to 60 seconds each, 2500 graphics, and 40 minutes of narration. Each module will require 20 minutes of time to complete. Once developed, the CD-ROM will be introduced in a University psychotherapy clinic. Children will be divided into two treatment groups and followed longitudinally to test for repeated use of the software. Once children complete the entire program they will receive a certificate of completion. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE